Forever an always a remake of It's been a while
by forevergone123
Summary: He promised forever... she promised always.. he learned that not all promises are meant to be kept a remake of It's been a while please read and review!


Author's note: This is a remake of; it's been awhile. The first one was more like a test just to make sure I was doing everything right. I wanted to make it a little better so... here ya go! :)

It's been awhile

I remember when I first saw her. I remember our first date… I remember how everything ended.

My wife Sabrina asks' about her everyday. But Sabrina has never heard the story of what happened. It is a warm spring afternoon when I decide to tell her. I remember images of my previous wife, cooking… picking flowers, praying… everything. I try to hold back my tears, in fear of letting Sabrina see me cry. I want to let her know I'm happy now, and I wouldn't change anything.

I try to find where I should begin, and finally I decided to start when I met Alisa.

"… Alisa was a wonderful person. I wish you could have met her…..

It was on this day, spring 22nd when Alisa came to my home and that's where everything began.

I heard a knock on my door early that morning. When I answered, I saw a chubby man and a beautiful young girl standing at my doorway.

"Hello. I-I'm Alisa and this is Nathan. We're the new church owners. T-The church is in the mountains by the Harvest goddess's pond. P-Please come by anytime."

I still remember those words because they haunt me every day. Her soft voice speaking those same words every morning…

Even though I wanted to, I didn't visit the church very often. But when I did I was sure to talk to Alisa and give her a gift. Every time I gave her something, her pale face would turn bright red with embarrassment. It was very amusing to see, actually.

One rainy afternoon I was heading over to the church to see Alisa. I saw her praying by the pond. She was soaking wet, and I was worried she was going to catch a cold.

"Alisa... what are you doing out here? You're going to get sick… let's go inside."

Alisa ignored me and continued to pray. Finally she looked up at me and smiled tiredly.

"I have been devoted to my faith for as long as I can remember… but never once I have seen the Harvest Goddess"

I gave her a worried look and led her to the church, where at least we could talk about this inside.

"Is that it?... I can tell you about her if you like."

Alisa's face beamed, "Would you?"

"Well she is very kind and loves flowers. She has a long green hair and a funny looking outfit, but she is very beautiful."

Alisa sat there quietly and began to play with her hair nervously.

"She must be a very wonderful person… beautiful as well."

I looked at Alisa's soft light brown hair, pale skin, dark blue eyes, and blue dress.

"She is... but so are you Alisa."

Alisa blushed then giggled.

"That was very corny Mark… that's not like you."

I laughed nervously when I realized how cheesy it did sound… but it was true. I sighed and sat back on the pews. I looked over to Alisa and smiled. I knew I loved this girl.

"One of these days I'm going to marry you Alisa."

…. Then everything was very quiet.

After that I began going to the church to see Alisa everyday. She would ask many questions about the Harvest Goddess and we ended up talking about her for hours. I could hardly wait to finish my farm chores to see Alisa. And to tell you the truth, I was beginning to have a huge crush on the innocent church girl. During the winter, since I didn't have very much to do on the ranch, I would go out to eat at the Café and shop at Chen's store with Alisa. One time, at the Café, Alisa and I were doing what we usually do, talk about the Harvest Goddess. And I was starting to get a little tired of it.

"Alisa, we talk about the Harvest Goddess everyday… let me hear something about you!"

Alisa frowned then grinned mischievously….

"Ok... let's play truth or dare!"

"Sounds good to me."

"Me first! Ok… truth or dare!"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go up to that lady over there and flirt with her for at least five minutes."

Alisa pointed to the old lady that hangs around here almost everyday... I swallowed my fears and approached to old woman.

"Hi…. My name is Mark, how 'ya doin' today?"

The little old lady giggled and I continued to flirt, while Alisa was laughing her butt off. After five minutes I walked back to the table and plopped down on the chair dramatically.

"Alright… It's your turn. Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Ugh. Your no fun Alisa… alright… who do you like on the island?"

Alisa's eyes grew wide and her cheeks turned bright red. She tapped her fingers on the table for awhile then finally sighed in defeat.

"You."

I began to blush and quickly turned away.

"So… Mark, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like?"

"I like you."

Alisa smiled then turned away.

"Truth or dare Alisa?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let me kiss you."

Alisa hesitated for a moment, her cheeks still a bright red and she leaned forward towards my lips. I followed her movements and our lips met for what seemed like forever. When we pulled away, Alisa put her hand to her mouth in shock. I smiled at her and held her hand. We walked back to the church, holding hands… and I couldn't be happier.

Over the next few months, we went out…not as friends but boyfriend and girlfriend. It seemed like I was in a dream, and if I was I never wanted it to end.

One night I planned a special date, with a picnic by the beach… at night. I even dressed up and took my hat off. I went over to get Alisa from the church and when I saw her… my heart was about to stop. She was wearing a strapless, violet gown, her hair was curled, she had a little bit of makeup on and she seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"W-Wow Alisa… you look amazing."

Alisa giggled then grabbed my hand as we made our way to the beach. We quietly ate our food and when we were done we sat together on the dock, our feet in the cold water.

"What is your dream, Mark?"

"What do you mean, Alisa?"

"What is you biggest dream, what do you want more than anything in the world?"

"I already have what I want."

"There must certainly be more than me."

"Actually there is… I want to marry you some day Alisa. I want to say you are my wife and I am your husband."

Alisa was very quiet and rested her head on my shoulder; I noticed she was crying…

"What's wrong?"

"I love you Mark… I really do."

"I love you too Alisa."

That winter, I knew I was ready to propose. I convinced Alisa to take a walk with me in the woods while I held on tightly to the blue feather I held secretly in my hand. In the middle of her sentence, I got down on one knee and presented my feather.

"Alisa, I know we haven't been dating long, but I want to marry you. I love you Alisa Monroe, would you marry me?"

Alisa's eyes filled with tears and she quickly looked away. The wind blew her hair to the left, as well as her tears. I was beginning to worry that she hasn't responded yet.

"I promise to treat you right, help you when you need help... please Alisa I love you."

Alisa turned around, her face red from crying.

"Mark I love you too, but please don't do this… I can't marry you. I'm devoted to the church… I just can't! Please understand."

My mind couldn't comprehend what was going on… she might as well have laughed in my face. She rejected me..? I could hardly breathe… I felt like such an idiot. I got up and slowly walked home, ignoring the fact that Alisa was calling my name. I went to bed and try to go to sleep, but sleep never came.

The next morning I fed my animals and dragged myself to town. I had to get ready for spring and grab a few things at Chen's. And of coarse she was there. I looked at her sadly, but she kept her eyes glues to the floor. I quickly got my stuff and left as soon as possible. I ran home because my eyes were beginning to fill with tears. When I got home I looked for something I could take out all my frustration and sadness on. I looked at the wall and banged my fist on it, leaving a big dent in the wall. I slid down to the floor and buried my head between my legs and just cried. I cried for hours until I heard a knock on my door. I ignored it as much as I could, then I heard Alisa's voice.

"Mark… I know you're in there. Please open the door…"

"Go away!"

"… can we please talk?"

I slowly got up and slung the door open.

"What? Haven't you had enough fun toying with my heart?"

Alisa looked at me sadly and fell to the ground. She hid her face in her hands and wept. She was crying so much, she shook. I couldn't stand the sight,…I still loved her. I pulled her close to me so she could cry on my shoulder. I let her cry until she couldn't possibly cry anymore.

"I left the church… I want to be with you!"

I looked at her confused, but Alisa simply put her lips on mine.

"I love you Mark… I know the Harvest Goddess just wants us to be happy… and you make me happy! I want to marry you Mark..!"

I smiled and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Stay with me… forever Alisa."

Alisa smiled and hugged my tightly then whispered, "Always."

The week before the wedding was a blur and when the big day came up…. I was nervous. I stood at the end of the church, and then the wedding melody began to play. I never thought Alisa could be more beautiful, but she proved me wrong as she walked down the isle in her white gown. After the wedding, the Harvest Goddess herself appeared. I think Alisa saw her as well, because she had an amazed look on her face.

"May you two live a happy and prosperous life together."

Then the big bell in the corner began to ring. I held Alisa's hand, ready to start our life together.

When we went home that night, things couldn't be more awkward… but I finally got the guts to kiss her…. And well… you know what happens next.

Married life with Alisa was a little different than I anticipated. I had to work a lot and hardly saw her, except at dinner and when we went to bed. I was getting a little tired of this routine.

After I was done with my work, I took Alisa to the top of the mountains. I couldn't help but notice how pale she looked.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Alisa?"

Alisa just smiled, "More than anything in the world."

When we reached the top, Alisa's breathing became short and raspy. I was beginning to worry. I convinced her to go home, despite the sad look she gave me. It went like that for weeks; Alisa getting paler and her breaths shorter and raspier. One morning after I was done with my chores I found Alisa on the kitchen floor, hardly breathing. My heart stopped at the sight and I rushed over to her side.

"Alisa! Alisa! Wake up!"

"Please…. Alisa!"

I picked her up and laid her down on the bed. I ran to the phone and called Doctor Trent. He came over a few minutes later and he took one look at Alisa and his face turned ghost white.

"We need to get her to the hospital NOW!"

We rushed over to the hospital in the city, and I held onto her hand the whole time.

"Please hold on Alisa…. Please."

When we got there she was rushed into the emergency room while I was forced into the waiting room. I paced back and forth at least 50 times. Finally, after six hours, Dr. Trent came out with a very grim look on his face.

"I'm sorry…. I have no idea what's causing this… In all my years, I never seen anything like this, unfortunately I do know this illness is slowly taking her life."

Dr. Trent then left, and I was left to try to sink in the fact that Alisa was dying.

I did what I knew I could only do…. Pray. I fell to the floor and held my hands together.

"Please Harvest Goddess, p-please save Alisa…"

I choked back the tears as memories of her came rushing back. After I was finished, I knew what I had to do.

I walked into Alisa's room, sat down on the chair next to Alisa's bed and held her hand. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"Hey… Mark."

"Hey Alisa… how 'ya feeling?"

"Better."

I held on tightly to her hand and said nothing…. For a very long time.

A week later, Alisa was healthy enough to go home. I was overjoyed… It seemed the illness was retreating… Alisa was winning the battle. My prayers were answered.

About a month after we got home, Alisa woke up and rushed to the toilet to throw up. I held her hair back and thought the illness was back. I called Dr. Trent; after he checked Alisa he smiled.

"Congratulations! You're both going to be parents!"

I blushed while Alisa jumped up and down happily. Alisa even ran to the phone to spread the good news. Dr. Trent pulled me to the side with that grim look on his face again.

"There might be unknown risks to having this child, Mark. I would consider…. Abortion."

I looked down to the floor, knowing Alisa would never agree to this. But I can't lose her.

"Thank you Doctor."

That night Alisa got a babies bed from Chen and came home delighted, and started rambling about baby names. I sat there sadly and listened.

"Alisa, we can't have this baby."

Alisa's smile disappeared.

"Why?"

"Trent says there might be risks with having the baby."

Alisa was very silent and began to rub her stomach.

"I can't. All I want is this baby, please Mark… don't make me give it up."

"…. I can't lose you Alisa."

"Mark… I want to try… I know I can do this."

Something in the way she said this made me believe her.

"Ok…"

Alisa smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Thank you Mark, I love you."

"I love you too Alisa… more than you'll ever know."

A few weeks later, we found out Alisa miscarried. This was devastating to Alisa…. Sometimes I notice her staring at the bed sadly... on those days all I can do is hold her tightly and let her cry on my shoulder.

Alisa began to get pale again and breathing less and less. I knew that it was back….

Alisa became tired fast and she got skinnier from the lack of food. Her eyes were tired, and there were dark circles constantly under her eyes. After she passed out while cooking dinner, I called Dr. Trent once again. This time after he checked on Alisa tears were filled in his eyes.

"I-I'm so s-sorry. She won't make it through the night."

"N-No… She's fine. She'll be ok! I-I know she will!"

I pushed Dr. Trent past me and fell down next to the bed Alisa laid quietly on. She was barely breathing…

"Alisa… I'm here talk to me baby..."

"M-Mark…. You're here….."

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I grabbed her small hand.

"I'll always be with you Alisa…"

"I-I'm so s-sorry Mark… I …. I'm dying."

"No! No you're going to be alright! I know you are!"

Alisa began to cough and looked at me, with a gentle smile.

"I'm glad we met….. I'm glad I m-married you."

"Shh… don't talk like that… You will stay happy because you're going to make it… we're going to have a happy life together… forever... remember? Forever and-

"A-Always…"

"Yeah… forever and always."

Alisa smiled warmly then closed her eyes.

"I-I love you Mark…. Always."

Her smile faded and her hands became cold….

"Alisa! Alisa… No! Please don't go! Please don't leave me!"

I shook her like she was simply sleeping… but I knew she was gone. I laid my head on her and began to sob. "Alisa… you lied to me… you promised me always… I never knew forever would be so short."

A month later was Alisa's funeral. I was silent the whole time… I was losing my self control. I began to drink, neglect my farm, friends and family. I isolated myself. Then one day I found Alisa's picture under my dresser. It was a picture of her looking out into the distance, and the wind was blowing back her hair and dress. I cried all over again when I remembered the day I took that picture. Then I found a note on the back of the picture frame.

"Mark; if you found this that means I'm no longer here on this earth. I just want to let you know I loved, and still do. I want you to move on, find love again... be happy again… do it for me.

I love you,

Alisa

I held on tightly to the paper.

"I'll do it for you Alisa… and only for you."

That year I met Sabrina…. I fell for her almost as quickly as I fell for Alisa. I love Sabrina… And I will continue to love her.

"And you know the rest Sabrina…"

Sabrina already went through two boxes of tissues and was working on the third one.

"I had no idea Mark…."

"…. Now you know," I smiled.

"I wish I could have met her."

I smiled at Sabrina and wrapped my arm around her.

"She would have loved you."

That after noon I went to Alisa's grave for the first time since I met Sabrina. I put down Alisa's favorite flowers next to the tombstone.

"Alisa Anderson: A devoted church follower, a great friend and loving wife.

Spring 22nd 1990- Winter 1st 2011"

I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself from crying… but that was ok.

I looked at the grave, the grave that screamed Alisa is gone… forever. I was ok though. I knew I could get through this with Sabrina by my side.

"It's been a while Alisa," I cried softly… Then Sabrina came up to me and held my hand. On the other side was my beautiful daughter, Kaitlynn, holding my other hand.

"What's wrong Daddy?"

"Nothing baby girl… It's just been awhile."

Sabrina kissed me on the cheek and we went back home.

I found my new happy thing Alisa. I wouldn't trade them for anything in the entire universe… not for all the happiness in the world because I was already happy. They are my dream. They're my family… Thank you Alisa for helping me find them… I love you.

THE END

Soo... What do you think? Please review!

-forevergone123


End file.
